stories of their lives
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a series of one shots and drabbles about Emily and Damon
1. wrapped in love

Damon was tired they type that is to the bone, head hanging heavy, feet dragging…tired.

All he wanted was to see Emily, eat something, and curl up on the couch with her in his arms. Nothing sounded better than that in this moment and those thoughts gave him the energy to drive him to her New York condo (_soon to be ex-condo, if he could convince her to move into his brownstone)_ and trudge up the stairs to her door.

She let him in with a soft _"Oh, Damon…"_ upon seeing him. She was good like that, sensing his moods like they were her own. Toeing off his boots by the door, and setting down his message bag and guitar case on the floor, he turns to her…just to have her envelop him into a hug before he could do so to her first.

He couldn't tell you what he ate for the life of him—some sort of meat dish with pasta —only eating enough to make sure that he was full and would have something to replace some of the calories he'd burned during the day while rehearing for his worldwide tour . Washing the plate and fork quickly and placing it in the dish washer, he moves to her living room. She's waiting for him, already curled on the couch, red blanket loosely thrown over her legs. Smiling, she lifts the corner, beckoning with her hand for him to come join her. He wastes no time. Sliding under the blanket, he manhandles her bit (causing her to giggle of course), in order to rearrange their limbs so he can hold her close to him, drawing the blanket up over them. Cocooned together, he can finally feel the tension from the day of rehearsing melt away and looking down at her, with her eyes closed and her head resting on his chest and with an arm around his waist holding him close, he smiles. He finally allows himself to close his eyes and drift off into dreamland, securely wrapped up in her.


	2. before date night

Before Damon and Emily's date

Damon paced back and forth in his living room. He felt beads of sweat forming at his brow and shed his leather jacket on the chair next to him. What if she didn't want to do this? She would never break his heart over the phone; she was too good of a person to do that to him. Was she was coming here to say it wouldn't work out.

He asked her two weeks earlier wanting to go on a date. He had tried at different times throughout the week to get a read on where they stood. Asking question like "are you excited to eat at a fancy restaurant and a green day concert?" She responded with a "yes".

He would see how the night went before asking other questions, he was still pacing, his hands resting behind his back. He heard the doorbell ring and jumped to the door to open it. She stood outside his apartment, smoothing down her windblown hair she had curled and pinned half up . The door swung open. Damon stared at her for a few minutes before saying "Hi." Emily smiled and said "Hi." Back to him.

They stood there letting time pass, smiling at each other like a couple of idiots. He held his arms out and she took the step into them, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hugging her again was like he could breathe again after they stepped away from the hug he grabbed his jacket and took her hand and they walked out of his apartment and on the way to his car still with smiles on their faces.


	3. 4th of July

They all gathered for the 4th of July at the location of the kegger that happened three years ago. Carter and Austin were manning the grill and other were swimming and splashing in the river. It was a perfect day and nothing could go wrong.

But Damon was scared to death because he was finally going to propose. He had met with Chloe that morning and formally asked her permission to marry her daughter. Chloe had tears in her eyes, enthusiastically given her support and asked what the heck had taken him so long?

It was finally getting to that dusky time of day that he knew Emily loved when he decided it was time. He stood up from the chair he had been sitting in near the bond fire that was started by Razor and walked over to where Emily had been helping Payson hand out watermelon slices to everyone there . "Babe, come walk with me?" he asked holding out his hand to her. Emily nodded and took his hand.

They walked for a bit just talking when she realized they were heading to the gazebo closed to the beginning of the river. They were still in full view of everyone back at the other end of the river but it was quieter down here.

"Do you remember the first time we were in this location?" Damon asked He took a step back and her eyes widened when he sank down to bended knee in front of her.

Damon: "That night we met for the first time at this location I knew you were someone special. I can give you my words that will tell you how much you mean to me every day. I'd give you my heart, but you already have it after we said our first I love you at the pizza shack. You've had my heart for years, mustang."

She was crying and smiling at him, her hand over her heart.

Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box with a diamond ring inside it. And looking up at her, he asked: "Emily Taylor Kmetko, would you make me happiest man in the world and do me the honor of being my wife?"

Crying and smiling, she said "yes".

Damon gets up from bended knee and slides the ring onto her finger and kisses her while fireworks start exploding in the sky over their heads.


	4. Beach wedding

The weather was perfect on this July afternoon . A gently breeze blowing the long curtains draped over the trellis. The officiate standing in the center, ready to perform the ceremony. Damon walked down the aisle first, shaking hands with friends and family sitting in antique wooden chairs, giving his mother and Emily's mother a kiss on the cheek before standing at the front. He stood, taking in the scenery the waves crashing and the tan sand, bouncing on his feet, anxious to see her. The procession music began which was I'm yours by Jason Mraz. The bridesmaids and groomsman who consisted of Damon and Emily's closest friends walked down the aisle, paired together, before splitting off to stand next to their chairs in the front aisle. A soft melody began to play which was all of me by John Legend it announcing the arrival of the bride. Everyone rose as Emily walked down the steps of the elaborate porch of the beach house onto the soft beach, arm in arm with her brother Brian. She paced herself, gripping her brother's arm. They proceeded down the aisle, Damon stepping forward a bit sooner, holding out his hand. Razor winked at Emily from his spot in the front aisle, a big smile on his face. Emily thought she could see his eyes tear up. Brian kissed Emily's cheek, before placing her hand in Damon's, leaning over to give Damon a hug; the pride on Brian's face obvious. Damon squeezed her hand bringing her close, everyone sat down by the instruction of the officiate, including the groomsman and bridesmaids. It was just Emily and Damon in front of everyone. He stroked her cheek "You look beautiful" he whispered into her ear. They gazed into each other's eyes. She smiled, trying not cry, but he didn't hold back a tear slipping down his cheek. The officiate began the traditional marriage ceremony, Damon rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"….and now the couple would like to each read their vows…" the officiate said, stepping back a bit. Damon cleared his throat.

"Emily Taylor Kmetko, You walked into my life and showed me what it is to be loved gently, sweetly, unconditionally and how not to be afraid. When we first met all those years ago at the kegger I knew you didn't like me but that changed but I fell for you right away after you knew that rolling stones trivia, you were the first person that I told you I love you to and you said it back to me for the first time as well. I vow to do just that for all our days and God willing longer than that. I vow to give you all my devotion and all my love. I vow to share with you all the highs and all the lows, because I know with you we can do and get through anything. You amaze me every day. You have love and light and power just effortlessly pouring out of you and you know what the most impressive thing about that is? You have absolutely no idea you're doing it. It's just who you are. And I will always love you." Damon wiped the tears that were silently free flowing down Emily's cheeks.

Emily's voice was shaky from crying as she began

"Damon Christopher Young, I have found what it is to be strong, and with that I will always be your rock. I will always cherish you, and your strong courageous heart. I vow to give you all of me as you have given me all of you from your smile to your hugs that make me feel safe and warm" she had to pause to catch her breath because she still had tears coming down her cheeks. "I love everything about you and the amazing journey that has brought us here today and I know there is so much more of this journey to come for us in the years to come. If I'm hurting or nervous or frustrated, all I need is to look in your eyes and I feel settled again. If there is one thing I've learned about you it's that you protect who you love above anything. I want you to know that I trust you. I trust us and I trust our love. And I will always love you."

They stood in silence, only the sounds of the waves could be heard. The officiate cleared his throat and continued the ceremony. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Damon gives Emily a passionate kiss they got whistles when the kiss lingered. They turned to their friends and family and Mr. and Mrs. Damon Christopher Young walked down the aisle.


	5. Fuji honeymoon

Two months after their wedding Emily and Damon left for their honeymoon in Fuji, renting a villa with a swimming pool on a private beach. They climbed the paths, swimming in lakes, and explored the many waterfalls around the island. On the last day of their trip Damon took her out to dinner, at a small restaurant once they sat down on the deck overlooking the ocean he ordered a bottle of champagne. Damon held her hand, talking as they waited for the waiter to come back. When the waiter did, he set two glasses down on the table and filled them up, taking the order for their food. He clinked his glass against hers, and took a sip, watching her over the rim. She wasn't drinking hers. "Hm?" he raised his eyebrows. Her smile grew wider as she shook her head slowly.

"I can't….well not for now." She answered. It took a few moments to register in Damon's mind.

Wait….what?" he set his glass down. He realized she hadn't had any alcohol at all during their whole trip, "Are you saying….." she nodded her head and looks down at her lap , as tears filled her eyes and his.

We're going to have baby." She whispered with tears coming down her cheek. He stood, walking over to her and lifting her out of her chair to spins her around. "Oh my God." He kissed her lips and her cheeks. He was so happy he thought he would burst. "We're going to have a baby!" He set her down more gently then he would otherwise, stroking the back of her head. Everyone is the restaurant was staring at them, but he didn't care. He was going to be the father.


	6. after dinner

She was clearing dishes off the table. Even when it was just the two of them, they loved to have sit-down dinners together. He got up to lean against the dining room table that looked over the kitchen, resting his head in his hands.

She had a certain look on her face as she went in search of a snapware container to put the salad in. She opened the cabinet door and stood on her tiptoes to look inside. She saw what she wanted, but it was way out of her reach she was about to get the stepstool out of the pantry.

One step ahead, Damon stood behind her, reaching over her shoulder to grab the small sized container including the lid. He brought it down and placed it on the counter. She turned to face him and he rested his hands on her waist. "I love you." She smiled and moved her head to the side, placing her hand on his chest near his heart. "I love you too." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.


	7. Special CD for Emily

This one is for flight 29 down girl who thought of this one shot (Something like Emily has her own special C.d that she listens to all the time)

Damon was about to leave for his first solo international tour Emily could not come for the beginning half of the tour because she had some meeting and interviews before she could make the tour when it went to France.

Emily was at Damon's apartment she spent the night there because the next day Damon was going to be leaving for his first stop on the tour which was Spain. Emily paced silently around his bedroom trying to commit everything to memory. His grey comforter was on the floor foot of his king sized bed, His \ tour schedule thrown and piece of paper with lyric ideas on his wardrobe. She found her way to his walk in closet and pick out one of his dozens white v-neck t-shirts he had hanging neatly on the clothing rod and removed it from the hanger and placed it into her bag since it smelled like him it would help with their separation . Emily heard the shower turn off and quickly zipping up her bag Damon stood in the doorway looked absolutely stunning half naked- towel around his waist still wet from his shower. Damon sauntered over to her and grabbed her by the waist Emily laughed and made her body flush against his. She was going to miss him. They had set a date of when they would be able to see each other next but they both knew it was going to be a while. "Hey, babe, don't be sad now. We still have two hours together… Besides I have something special for you to remember me even though I know you stole one of my shirts" Damon walks away from Emily and opens the drawer of his bedside table and remove a C.d case from it he walks back over to Emily and hands it to her it says on the "for your ears only" while Emily was looking at the c.d Damon went into his closet to get dressed she turns it around to see eight songs listed that Damon recorded for her and the meaning behind each one the songs were

Tightrope (Paul freeman)- the first song I sang after we said our first I love you

Daughters ( John Mayer)- a song about our future life together

Shades of love ( Unruly kid)- I never knew what was ahead of me until I met you

Us against the world(westlife)- it just you and me against the world

Home (westlife)- you are my home I can't wait to see you and hold you again

Story of my life ( one direction)- I just added this since I know you are a secret one direction fan

Let me love you (Mario)- thank you for letting me love you

Amazed (lonestar) – you amaze me everyday

Damon got out of his closet and saw tears forming in Emily eyes he walks over to Emily and grabbed her hand and says "I made this c.d for you as your own special one that you can listen to all the time so I am with you even if I am a country away." Tears are now freely falling from Emily's eyes.

**10 minutes later **

Emily drove Damon to the airport and after saying their goodbye on the way home she put the special C.d on she already missed Damon she could not wait until these three long weeks were up so she could travel to France to reunite with him and be on the rest of his tour with him.


	8. First Christmas in New York

"I don't want us to go." He stood at the door, dressed in his signature leather jacket ready to go, but putting his foot down.

"Damon! This is our first Rockefeller Christmas tree lighting in New York. I'm not missing this." She was bundled up too, in a red pea-coat and matching red plaid scarf and hat. Her leather gloves were stuffed in her pocket.

There are crazies out there!"

"It's a family event." She put a hand on his arm. "And we aren't going to dragged ourselves downtown at noon, just for good seats, for nothing."

"You should be in bed, getting rest and eating lunch." His voice was softer now.

She sighed and rubbed her protruding belly. Eight months was small on her, but it was still eight months. "I know my limits. I _want_ to stand out in the cold for hours to see the tree being lit. It's all part of the experience of being in New York at Christmas time," she smiled.

He took her hand. "Fine, but next year, we skip the tree lighting."

"With a less than year old baby? I have no objections we will be watching it on TV next year but the year after we will see."


	9. a baby is born

Emily was nine months pregnant

"Damon," Emily cried out, as her water broke and a contraction struck her. Damon ran from the Kitchen into their bedroom and knelt at her side she was sitting on a bench in front of their bed. "I'm here babe," he said while grabbing her hand to hold when he noticed another contraction coming by the look on Emily's face Damon watched as she grabbed the footboard of their bed with her other hand Seconds later the pain was gone she looked at Damon and said "The contractions are getting stronger already" .Damon asked if she wanted to go to the hospital she said no because the contractions were still too far apart but asked Damon to put their bags and car seat in the car just to have everything ready.

A half an hour later Emily paced back and forth in the small delivery room and the hallway outside of the room as well while Damon was standing behind her rubbing her back. Now that they were finally at the hospital suddenly hit her that this is it. Three hours later it was finally time to push. Emily was breathing heavily and squeezing Damon's hand. Emily put her chin to her chest and pushed with all her might. After taking another breath she squeezed Damon's hand harder and let out a cry of pain as the baby started to emerge. "That's it babe! You are doing amazing I can see the baby's head," Damon encouraged her. With one last push the baby came out into the world. The midwife instantly put the newborn on Emily's chest and helped Damon cut the cord.

They baby was taken by the Midwife to be bathed and weighed after a few minutes the midwife returned and handed the baby to Emily and said " Mrs. and Mr. Young ,I'd like you to meet your daughter. Does she have a name?" Beaming with pride, Damon says "Kacey Rebecca Young "

When the midwife left the room, and it was just the new family, Damon nudged Emily over so that they could all lay together in the hospital bed. He asked, "Can I hold her?" He had never seen a bigger smile come over his girlfriend's face. She passed Kacey to her dad. Damon looked at his daughter He looked into her big blue eyes and was instantly in love. He had now officially fallen in love at first sight twice in his life tears started to trickle down his face because of the feeling of holding his baby girl for the first time. Emily watched her rock star Husband play with his tiny newborn daughter. Damon was cooing at Kacey. Damon kisses Emily after that the new family took a nap all together with Kacey safely cradled in Damon's arms after they woke up Damon gave Kacey over to Emily so she could feed her and so he could call their friends and families and let them know about the arrival of their precious bundle of joy.


	10. waking up from a nap

She was sprawled out on their king sized bed just waking up from a nap, tilting her left hand this way and that. She had a permanent grin on her face as the round diamond with small pave diamonds around the band caught the light of the ceiling fan. She ran the back of her hand down her other arm, taking in the way the stone felt against her flesh.

She sighed in contentment, and heard him clear his voice in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" She was accusing him. "Long enough to fall in love with you even more." He moved her feet and sat down on the bed next to her. "I didn't think that was possible." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby, neither did I." He kissed her and reached behind his head for her left hand. He pulled it around and broke off their kiss to admire the ring. "I did a very good job." She giggled. "You certainly did."

He kissed the stone and then laced their fingers together. "I like that I can feel it. It makes it feel real not like a dream." She just nodded and placed her head against his shoulder. "I like that too."


	11. Lucky

Emily did a photo shoot with seventeen magazine

Emily had posted sneak peek photos of the shoot earlier that day and Damon had had several mentions on social media about how gorgeous she looked and how lucky he was to be dating her.

A grin formed on his lips without Damon even realizing as he stared at the picture. He analyzed every little detail. From the way her legs looked in those heels to how well the dress fitted her. He focused on how her hands sat on her hips,; on how her hair was beautifully styled with extensions and how those earrings really suited her face. He focused on her eyes staring at the other camera, on her lips hiding a smile.

Quickly closing the photo, Damon opened seventeen website to look at the behind the scenes video, his fingers moving absently as he tried to wipe off that silly smile off his lips. Tapping on the screen, he jumped a bit as the loud sound came from the speakers, quickly finding the switch to turn the volume off. His head whipping to the side to make sure he didn't wake up his girlfriend, he turned his attention a few seconds later to the video playing on mute.

Damon couldn't help but break into a smile as he watched her go through different outfits and poses. When the clips from the photo shoot begun, his eyes widened in pleasant surprise. She looked absolutely gorgeous. For a moment he nearly forgot he was watching his girlfriend and not some successful model.

Darkness engulfed him as the video ended, his eyes taking a while to adjust as he looked to his side where her body was hiding under the quilt. He had a hard time believing he had that same woman sharing a bed with him right now. And although he loved seeing her all dolled up – he was still a man and damn did her back side look great in that tight dress –, Damon realized he loved the woman at his side even more. The one with no make-up on and her hair without extensions in a messy bun ; the one with tired eyes and wearing his oversized old clothes that she loved to sleep into because they're comfortable, the one he saw every day and fell in love into.

Leaning into her body slowly, Damon pressed a kiss to the back of her head, the smell of her jasmine and lily perfume overwhelming his senses. "You are so beautiful…" His whisper could be mistaken by a sigh, but he didn't care that she couldn't hear it – he made sure every day to tell her when she was very much awake.

When the photos came out he was going to frame them in his writing den to give him musical inspiration.


	12. candles

Note: Rated M

The first time she walks into his new apartment he's burning a light green candle that makes his entire home smell like Patchouli mixed with his favorite cologne.

It's an intoxicating mix of spicy and sweet. She loves it.

He lies her down on the cool navy sheets and assures her that he's going to _take care_ of her. She has no problem believing him.

It becomes a regular thing, coming to his place, sometimes late at night after practice or working at the pizza shack together just because she can't get enough of him.

She also loves it because it always smells different. Peppermint, pineapple, cut grass. It's like he has an endless supply of amazing candles and if you would have ever told her Damon Young would burn candles on a daily basis she would have laughed in your face.

Tonight it's something beachy that she can't put her finger on, sand and salt water in it maybe, and she's grinning when he pushes her up against the door the second she walks in.

"What's so funny?" he asks, one eyebrow raised high and a smirk on his lips that she just wants to kiss away. She just laughs and shakes her head, pulls him by his collar of his leather jacket so his lips are level with hers.

She asks him about it one night, while she's lying in his arms, her chin resting on his chest. His bedroom is covered in candles tonight, each giving off the faintest hint of jasmine and roses.

"Damon?" His eyes are closed and he just lets out a little humming noise. "What's with the candles?"

His eyes pop open and he's looking down to see if she's serious. She is.

"Look in the mirror," he says, pointing to the one that hangs over his dark wood dresser. She raises an eyebrow and he just laughs and pushes her up so she's kneeling on the bed, with him behind her. She doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What am I looking at?"

He chuckles and pulls her back against his chest, his arms folding on her stomach, and he sets his chin on her shoulder.

"You look stunning in candlelight," he says seriously. "After that first night, I knew it was something I had to see again. I guess I got a little addicted."

She basically has to kiss him after that.

He doesn't mind.


	13. let me take care of you

Damon whipped out his buzzing phone, barely glancing at the caller ID before jamming his thumb into the "Answer" button. "Em, where are you? I've been so worried, why didn't you answer before?" He whispered urgently, pacing rapidly across the soft red carpet from backstage of Razor concert. "The show's almost over by now, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Emily rasped, barely audible above the loud roar of the audience. "I'm just," she was interrupted by a fit of coughing; "I'm just a little sick. I'll be fine, no need to worry." "Babe, you do not sound fine," Damon replied, gripping the edge of the sound table until his knuckles turned white. "I'm coming home. Now." "Damon, no!" Emily pleaded. "I'm fine, stay and support Razor after the show! Nothing will happen to me, you need to be there for him! If anything-"

"No," Damon interjected. "I'm coming to the apartment now. I love you, be there soon," Damon slid his phone back into his pocket, ignoring her protests as he sprinted out the back door to his rental car. It took a few minutes for his fumbling fingers to slide the key into the ignition. Despite Emily's protests, he knew she wouldn't miss for just a little cold. He had to make it to her, had to take care of her, had to know she was okay. Damon flew down the highway, completely lost in thought until he happened to glance down at his speedometer. 95. He gasped, slowing the car with a jolt. He couldn't afford to get a speeding ticket before he could make it to her. Cursing under his breath, Damon continued on, keeping a watchful eye on the road as he tried to ignore the loud pounding of his heart in his ears. When he reached the apartment, Damon dashed up the steps to his third floor not wanting to wait for the elevator, throwing open the apartment door as he searched for Emily. "Emily?" He called, darting in and out of rooms. "Where are you?"

"In here," a muffled groan called from the bathroom. Damon strode over to the door, his heart sinking the second he caught a glimpse of Emily, cheeks flushed, face clammy with sweat, tendrils of her brown hair falling haphazardly across her face as she leaned into the toilet, trying desperately to push them back. "Mustang," Damon murmured, kneeling to place a hand on her back. "What happened? Do you need anything?"

Emily shook her head. "No, I've just been really weak and I threw up a few times. I think it's just food poisoning, nothing serious. I just hate that it was tonight, I wanted to go with you to see Razor perform so badly, I'm sorry." Damon reached out to wipe away a tear beginning to trickle down Emily's cheek. "Hey," he said gently, pressing a light kiss to her forehead, "none of that. It's not your fault, and all I care about is that you feel better. Now come here." Damon bent down to scoop Emily into his arms, her head rolling to the side to rest on his leather jacket clad chest as he carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down tenderly, arranging the pillows around her tiny frame to form a soft cocoon. Setting the wastebasket next to her bedside, Damon quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Be right back, mustang." Rushing to the eat in kitchen, Damon opened a can of chicken soup onto the stove before grabbing a cup of ginger ale and jogging back to his room, droplets making a trail on the carpet from his carelessness. Once he made it back, he stroked Emily's cheek gently with his finger, gazing down at her, still so beautiful even in her worst state. "Do you want a drink?" He asked.

Emily coughed into her elbow . "Yes, please," she whispered, reaching for the glass. Damon grabbed it instead, cupping a hand behind her head to draw it up off the pillow. "No, babe, I'll do it." Bringing the glass to her lips, he watched her drink until the glass was emptied. "Do you need any more?" "No, that was fine," Emily assured him. "Right now all I want is for you to hold me." Damon removed his shoes and jacket and slid obligingly under the covers, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "Anything for my mustang," he grinned. Feeling her muscles relax at his touch, he began to rub slowly up and down her back, hearing her sigh as she leaned into him. Head drooping against her pillow, her eyes closed, lulled to sleep by the warmth of the man enveloping her.

When she woke up, the space behind her was empty, her blanket tucked neatly around her body. Emily looked around frantically for Damon, seeing nothing but an empty room but his jacket still on the chair in the corner of his room. As she struggled to push herself into a sitting position, Damon appeared in the doorframe clutching a large navy and white bowl in his hands. Hey," he rushed over, smoothing a hand across her hair as she lay back down. "It's okay. I just went to get this." He held up the bowl, sloshing the plain bowl of chicken soup inside. "Do you think you can eat anything?" "I can try," Emily rasped. Damon lifted her head slightly, tipping small spoonfuls into her mouth, the heat of the broth warming her insides as he did. Finally, when her stomach began to growl in protest, she stopped him. Sliding the bowl onto the nightstand, Damon perched on the edge of her bed, gazing down at her with a worried expression. "Do you feel any better? Need anything?" He asked anxiously. "No, I'm fine. I just need more sleep, that's all."

Damon nodded, sliding a little closer to her as he reached out to smooth her hair behind her ear. Petting the long, dark strands, he began to sing quietly, tightrope he had learned long ago it was the first song he had sung to her. Emily remembers the song very well, but let his deep, comforting voice pull her into sleep once more. Just before she drifted off, she felt Damon place a kiss to her temple, whispering, "I love you, Emily. And when you feel better, I promise I'll still take care of you like this every day so this never happens again." As he resumed his song, Emily fell into a deep sleep, a smile etched across her face that never left the entire night.


	14. Emily's birthday

Note: Emily is on tour with the rock recruiting new members for the gym since the original members (Emily, Payson, Lauren and Kaylie) are retiring and Sasha is looking for new talent

Emily sat on the couch in her hotel room in Manhattan scrolling through her social networking looking at all her birthday messages. She had spoken to her Mom and Brian earlier that morning. But Damon was the first one to call her. He called her at midnight and was the first one.

"Happy Birthday Mustang!"

"Thanks. I want you here with me"  
"I'm sorry baby, but when I see you in a few days when you recruit in Ohio (Damon is on tour his first solo US tour), you won't get enough of me…oh and when I wish you a happy birthday online, don't say anything back . It will draw more attention to us and I'm doing that already by the photo I am posting"  
"You got it. Alright Rock Star, I'm tired, but thanks for calling me. It means a lot."  
"Of course babe. Night. I love you"  
"You too"

Emily got online she say a notification from Razor wishing her a Happy Birthday, along with all the other people in her group of friends and she thanked all of them. Then she got the notification from Damon and clicked on it immediately and gasped. She had never seen the picture before and it was awesome Razor took it at the airport before Damon went away to New York to promote his new album they were hugging and Razor took the photo using the rear view mirror on Emily's car. "Happy Birthday Emily Kmetko, I don't possess words sufficient enough to express my love…"

She quickly closed her social media and dialed his number. He picked up on the first ring.

"I love you so much" She said before he could say anything.

"I love you too." She could hear him smiled. There was knock on the door.

"Hold on one sec Damon. Someone's knocking on the door-" She dropped her phone on the floor when she opened the door and saw him and jumped into his arms. He walked back into her room still carrying her kicking the door close with his foot and rested her down on her feet as he moved his hands up to her face. "What? You didn't really think I wasn't going to see you on your birthday did you?"  
"Your message was beautiful"

"And I meant every word. I don't have words sufficient enough to express my love for you. So I figured I would try another way that was not singing you a song. Damon pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and lowered himself to one knee. Emily gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand. She started crying.

"Emily, my beautiful birthday girl. You are the most incredible person I have ever met and I truly don't have enough words to describe how you make me feel. You are everything to me and I don't think I can live without you…Em, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
"Yes."  
He stood up and slid the ring on her shaking hand. "You're everything to me and I will catch you if you let go …I love you. Happy Birthday Mustang."


	15. Damon's tattoo

She runs her hand over the new ink on his wrist, lightly traces the numbers with the pads of her fingers.

"Tell me what it means," she requests, as they lay next to each other in bed, tangled together, nothing covering them except a single bed sheet draped across their lower halves.

"You know what it means."

"I want to hear it again," she whispers. "I want to hear you say it."

"6.13. 09 it's the first day I fell in love someone I plan to be with the rest of my life. The first day of forever. I have it on my wrist so when I am onstage playing I can look down and see the date"

He leans down, kisses her hair.

"It's the day I met you at the kegger even thought I had a feeling you didn't like me but I am happy your feelings changed."


End file.
